Demon Spirit Master : Re-borne
by RenDevi
Summary: Ini Cerita tentang Seorang Pahlawan Bumi yang dikenal dengan nama 'The Legend of Naruto'. Sayangnya itu hanya mimpi dari seorang Otaku kuning yang berkhayal tidak penting. Tapi sebuah kejadian 'Absurd' dan 'Aneh' mengubah mimpinya. Sekarang dirinya adalah seseorang yang baru saja mengalami lintas dunia dan sekarang dia mendapatkan pekerjaan super yaitu menjadi Tukang kebun-EHHHH?
1. Chapter 1

"Apakah Kamu orang yang..." Jeda seorang Gadis berambut Merah sepinggang dan mata Lavender bersinar. Gadis itu memiliki sepasang Tandu merah keatas dan 2 Pasang sayap Peri berwarna merah. Mata Gadis itu menatap pada Seorang Pemuda berambut Kuning yang sekarang menatapnya tak percaya. "...Telah membangunkanku ?"

Pemuda itu berkeringat dingin saat Gadis itu terbang mendekatinya. "A-Aku cuma...Menanam bibit.". Pemuda itu menatap Gadis itu dalam tatapan Kagum dan Takut.

 **Sebenarnya pemuda ini tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir disini...**

 **...didepan sang Iblis Neraka.**

* * *

 **Demon Spirit Master : Re-born**

 **.**

 **By RenDevi (NightHunter12)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan Semua Chara dari Seluruh Anime bukanlah milikku**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Harem**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, M COntent and the Another warn**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the Story**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

 **1 week ago**

 **.**

...

 **Bandara Shinjukuu**

.

"Yosh, Aku yakin ayah sialan-kun belum sadar kalau aku telah kabur dari Rumah!..." Ucap Keras seorang Pemuda berambut Kuning Jabrik dan bermata Biru Shaphire memakai Kaos Oranye dan Blazer Hitam dengan tulisan Merah dibelakang 'No Game No Life'. Pemuda ini juga memakai Celana Jeans hitam dan Sepatu Merah. Di lehernya terlihat Kalung tersemat yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah Handphone Layar sentuh bergantung didadanya serta memakai tas punggung hijau dan Koper Kotak dilantai. "...Yeah, Sekarang aku hanya perlu pergi ke Akihabara dan aku akan dapat hidup bahagia di Dunia 2 Dimensi Hahahaha"

 **Uzumaki Naruto, Seorang Pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang menjadi Otaku dan baru saja pergi dari rumah.**

'Action Figure! Manga Orisinal! Edisi terbatas!...AKU DATANG!' Teriak bahagia Naruto dalam hati. Naruto berpose aneh didepan gerbang masuk pesawat.

.

 **0,1 detik kemudian**

.

 **Wuuuuussssh~ !**

"Eh?"

Naruto muncul didepan sebuah Bangunan tinggi yang sangat cantik dengan dikelilingi Rumput hijau segar serta beberapa pohon. Naruto menoleh sekeliling.

"Udaranya sejuk sekali!...Desain bangunannya juga sangat indah!...dan tempat ini juga sangat luas!...Jangan-jangan aku baru saja melakukan..." Jeda Naruto memikirkan Kemungkinan terburuk. "...Perjalanan lintas Dunia!"

Naruto tersentak dengan tubuh Down sambil berjongkok ditengah Padang rumput itu. Wajahnya menggelap seakan putus asa menjalani hidup.

.

 **5 hour later**

.

"Hmph! Aku memang hebat! Pikiranku dapat jernih kembali dalam waktu yang singkat!...Dan lagi dalam perjalanan lintas dunia macam dunia ini, tokoh utama pasti akan bersinar..." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum percaya diri. "...Dan tokoh Utama=Curang! itu berarti aku..."

Naruto membayangkan memakai pakaian Raja dan dikelilingi 4 Gadis telanjang. "...Adalah Mahkluk yang tak terkalahkan dan tiada tandingannya didunia ini! Aku akan berdiri di puncai kekuasaan dunia ini dengan cepat! Lalu-"

"Hei Kamu!"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat seorang kakek-kakek memegang sapu sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa dia pesuruh raja?...aku belum bersiap, merepotkan saja" Gumam Naruto percaya diri.

"Selain petugas, siapapun dilarang masuk ke kebun ini!...Bahkan untuk murid sekolah Konoha!" Ujar Kakek itu.

"Murid sekolah...Konoha?" Ucap binggung Naruto.

"Bukankah kamu datang untuk ikut ujian masuk?..." Tanya Kakek itu dengan dahi mengkerut. Kakek itu segera menarik tangan Naruto pergi menjauh

"Iya Sebentar!..." Ucap Naruto. "...Sepertinya aku akan mulai dengan mengejutkan seluruh sekolah !...Berdasarkan pengalamanku bertahun-tahun membaca novel Fantasy, ujian masuknya pasti menguji..."

 _ **Kekuatan Jiwa, Mental dan Fisik**_

"Peserta harap maju ke depan batu keramat lima warna...Batu Kramat ini akan menunjukan potensimu"

Naruto tersenyum licik disertai seringai percaya diri

"TERKESIMALAH KALIAN DENGAN HASIL UJIANKU"

 **Clliiiing !**

Batu permata itu bersinar Putih terang sekali hingga menutupi seluruh sekolah.

...

...

...

'TIDAK LOLOS' Batin Nelongso Naruto.

"Anak muda, Kau boleh pulang dan tidur saja sana" Ucap Penjaga.

"KENAPA? CAHAYAKU'KAN SANGAT SILAU SAMPAI KESELURUH SEKOLAH...KENAPA AKU GAGAL?!" Teriak Naruto protes.

"Karena Cahayanya berwarna putih" Jawab Penjaga dengan raut Sweatdrop.

 **Twitch !**

"EMANG KENAPA KALAU PUTIH" Teriak Naruto tak mengerti.

"Anak muda, kau beneran gak tahu ?..." Tanya Penjaga dengan raut bingung. "...Di Benua **Genshou no Kuni** , Dunia ini terbuat dari **Sihir** dan **Cakra** "

"..."

"Cakra berwarna Emas, Sihir berwarna seperti pelangi, Kayu Hijau, Biru Air, Angin Cyan, Api merah, yang penting sihir memiliki Elemen, sihir itu pasti memiliki warna."

"..."

"Itulah kenapa, Warna putih setelah kau memegang Batu **Galel**...Berarti kau gak punya Elemen Sihir dan Cakra" Ucap Penjaga dengan raut Polos.

"K-Kau bercandakan ?..." Ujar Naruto dengan raut tak percaya.

"Oh! Aku menemukan warna Hijau di pojokan (Sebesar sehelai rambut), kayaknya kau tidak 100% tidak berguna..." Ujar Penjaga melihat Batu Galel kembali. Penjaga itu mendekati Naruto lagi dan menepuk pundak Naruto. "...Berjuanglah!"

"Tapi..." Ucap Penjaga lain yang dari tadi diam saja. "...Coba dipikir lagi, Ini pertama kalinya ada Orang yang Gak punya Sihir dan Cakra ikut Ujian Masuk."

"Benar Sekali, Meskipun kau bekerja keras di seluruh Benua Genshou, Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan orang sepertinya."

"Dia beneran Bodoh ya." Ujar Penjaga itu denan Raut Polos membuat Naruto Jawdrop + Sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Naruto dengan raut putus asa berbaring di Padang rumput dibawah Pohon.

"Oy, Jangan Menangis lagi dan pulanglah" Suruh Kakek Tukang kebun.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang" Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Kalau begitu, Jika benar kau tidak bisa pulang, Kau mau jadi tukang Kebun...?" Tanya Kakek itu. Kakek itu memandangi Taman Sekolah yang sangat Asri dan Indah. "...Tanaman **Akademi Konoha** semua dikerjakan olehku, aku gak kuat kalo terus begini...Sebagai tukang kebun kita harus bsa merasakan semua tanaman"

"..."

"Tapi tidak ada Elemen Kayu di para penyihir yang mau jadi tukang kebun biasa, dan kau juga punya elemen kayukan...Maaf Jika kau tidak mau, Gak papa, Gak usah dipikirkan perkataan Orang tua ini.."

"Aku mau!" Ujar Naruto Tegas dengan muka bersemangat.

"Benarkah!?, Baguslah" Syukur Kakek itu.

"Aku akan berjuang keras..."

.

.

.

'Sudah Seminggu sejak aku datang ke dunia ini' Batin Naruto dengan Pertigaan di dahinya. '...Authornya memang ingin mempermalukanku'

Naruto terduduk bersandar pada Pohon didekat Hutan belakang sekolah.

'Saat orang lain pergi ke dunia lain, pasti mereka akan jadi Assassin terkenal atau jadi Raja...Aku pasti cuman pejalan dunia biasa yang ditakdirkan jadi tukang kebun...Setiap hari mencangkul tanah, menanam bunga, membetulkan pagar, dan juga menangkap ular! Apa-Apaan ini...Aku beritahu ya, Aku ini seorang Otaku! Seorang yang keluar dari rumah sebulan Sekali...'

"Aku Gak biasa hidup seperti ini...Aku bisa mati" 'Tidak ada Wifi! Gak asa 4G! Gak ada BBM! Gak ada Manga! Dan Gak ada Anime!...Tidak mungkin aku tahan seperti hari-hari ini...Bagian yang menarik cuman'

Naruto menatap pada Tanaman kecil yang baru saja ditanamnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat mengarah ke Tanaman kecil tersebut dan...

 **Cliiiing !**

Sebuah Cahaya Hijau menembus Tanaman dan dengan cepat Tanaman itu tumbuh dewasa.

"Ini Seru.." Seru Naruto tersenyum senang. Sedetik kemudiam wajahnya menggelap. "...Ingat, ini gak guna sama sekali."

Naruto perlahan berdiri dan memegang sebuah topi bulat lebar seperti Koboi berwarna Hijau didadanya ddan bersiap pergi dari situ.

 **Ka-Chaa !**

'Suara Apa itu ?' Pikir Naruto menatap ke Hutan. '...Pencuri Buah ?!'

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA JIKA DIA BERANI MERUSAK TANAMANNYA" Teriak Kakek kebun membuat Naruto Sweatdolrop. Naruto perlahan menghampiri Suara berasal.

"Ah~...Hehehe~"

Naruto membeku ditempat sambil melirik dibalik pohon didepannya.

"Sasha-Sama, Kau Cantik sekali" Ucap Pemuda A.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Seorang Wanita berambut Ungu sepunggung dengan wajah merona.

"Tentu saja Sasha-Sama itu Dewi kami" Ucap Pemuda B.

"Kalau begitu kalian akan melayani dewi kalian kan?"

"Hehehe.."

'Ya Tuhan...' Batin Naruto Berkeringat dingin mengintip kejadian dibalik pohon itu. 'Nikmati sajalah...Sebenarnya melakukan hal itu diHutan seperti ini...Dewi ini udah lebih dari pada diriku!'

"SIAPA DISANA?!"

"ADA ORANG YANG MENGINTIP KITA..."

"APAAA?"

"CEPAT TANGKAP DIA"

Naruto sontak berlari menjauh dengan cepat.

"Berhenti!"

"JANGAN LARI KAU"

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU BODOH BERHENTI BEGITU SAJA" Teriak Naruto kesal. "...CARA KALIAN BODOH, SEHARUSNYA KALIAN BILANG 'HEI DOMPETMU JATUH'"

"Hmmph! Dia memeng cepat..." Ucap Pemuda B sambil mengumpulkan Cakra Coklat ditangan kanannya dan dilemparkan ke tanah dibawah Naruto. "... **Earth Claw** "

 **Graaaaakkh !**

Tanah dibawah Naruto membentuk 2 Tangan Batu dan memegang kedua Kaki Naruto sehingga membuatnya Jatuh kedepan

"Hahahaha Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi..."

"Katakan! siapa kau dan apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ittai Ittai Ittai Ittai" Gumam Naruto kesakitan.

"Katakan Cepat" Bentak Pemuda B sambil Menjejak-jejak Punggung Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Ittai Ittai KAU MASIH BERTANYA SIAPA AKU? BUKANKAH ITU KATA-KATAKU...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MASUK KE AREA KEBUN YANG AKU JAGA HAAHHH?...TEMPAT INI ADALAH AKADEMI KONOHA, KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MENCURI BUAH DISINI" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"..."

"Kau beneran gak lihat apapun ?" Tanya Pemuda A tidak percaya.

"APA YANG AKU LIHAT!? AKU INI TUKANG KEBUN AKADEMI, KAU MASIH BELUM MAU MELEPASKANKU...JIKA KAU MELUKAIKU, ITU BISA DIHITUNG SEBAGAI LUKA KARENA BEKERJA...Dan Orang disini akan Blablabla..."

"Kayaknya orang ini emang beneran tidak tahu"

"Lepaskan saja lah"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR"

Kedua Pemuda itu menoleh dengan mata berbinar 'Love' pada Wanita tadi.

"SASHA-SAMA" Teriak keduanya penuh puja. Sasha berjalan dan berdiri tepat diatas kepala Naruto sehingga dapat terlihat Miss. V tanpa Pakaiannya.

"Jika aku mendengar Rumor yang aneh-aneh tentang diriku..." Wanita itu Tersenyum Manis bak Shinigami. Tangan kirinya terkumpul Cakra Biru yang besar. "...Aku akan memotongmu dan membunuhmu"

Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb-Jleeeb !

Naruto terbaring merenung tanpa mempedulikan 5 Pasak Es berjarak kurang dari 5 CM dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

'Orang Lemah tidak ada benarnya' Batin Naruto mengawasi langit biru dari Rumah Kakek kebun. Dirinya sudah tinggal bersama Kakek kebun sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Naruto!, Kenap kau diam sekali hari ini?" Tanya Kakek sambil meminum Air putih.

"Paman...Aku seseorang sama sekali tidak punya sihir sama sekali...berpikir sesuatu yang lebih baik dari Penyihir...Dasarnya memang tidak bisa ya?!" Ujar Naruto menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Bisa...Dan metodenya tidak perlu pakai Sihir atau Cakra" Ucap Kakek kebun santai.

"Eh?!" Naruto menoleh dengan cepat pada Kakek kebun bahkan tadi sekilas terdengar 'Krakk' saat Naruto menoleh. "...Tidak memerlukan Sihir atau Cakra?...Apa itu Jii-San ?, cepat beritahu aku"

"Kok malah pengen cepat tahu, tunggu sampai aku menghabiskan minumanku." Ucap Kakek Kebun.

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGI"

"Bah, Anak muda jaman sekarang blablablabla..."

'ASEM' Batin Naruto tersenyum paksa. Dengan 3 Perempatan di dahi.

"Jimat Cristal Sihir, yang penting kau bisa mengucapkan Mantranya, Jimat itu akan mengeluarkan ledakan besar...Jimat itu dibuat oleh seorang Spesialis Crystal sihir."

"OH! BELIKAN AKU YANG BANYAK" Teriak Naruto semangat.

"Harganya sekitar 300.000 Mon (Disini Nilai Mata uang itu Mon dan berbentuk Batu Crystal)" Ucap Kakek kebun.

"Bayaranku perbulan saja cuman 2.000 Mon!" Ucap Naruto Drop. "...Apa masih tidak ada cara lain?!"

"Tunggu dulu...Masih ada boneka yang dipanggil Kugutsu, yang sekujur tubuhnya terbuat dari batu Krystal tingkat tinggi...Boneka itu cuman perlu sedikit energi mental dan Fisik." Ujar Kakek kebun serius. Naruto yang berniat berkata dipotong oleh Kakek kebun dengan raut Polos. "...Di Benua ini cuman ada 50 Buah"

"AKU PASTI TIDAK AKAN DAPAT SESUATI YANG LANGKA SEPERTI ITU, APA MASIH TIDAK ADA YANG COCOK DENGANKU?!" Teriak Naruto tak patah srmangat. Kakek kebun kelihatan berpikir kembali.

"Hmm, Magical Beast...Hewan seperti itu hidup di hutan dan Kota sihir...Kuat, Tajam dan Menakutkan...Sekali Manusia membuat Hewan ini menjadi Rekan, Yang penting hewan itu akan menerimamu menjadi Masternya dan hewan itu tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu...Penyihir yang berelemen biasanya memelihara Magical Beast, disini juga ada toko yang menjual Magical Beast"

"BENARKAH?! HEBAT..." Teriak Naruto Semangat.

"Dan Harganya juga Mahal. Kau bisa dapat satu dengan Grade Medium dengan harga 100.000 Mon."

"100.000!...Hebat sekali, aku mau menabung mulai sekarang...100.000 dan uang untuk memeliharanya." Ujar Naruto merogoh Dompet 'Gama-Chan'nya.

"Tidak perlu membeli makanannya..." Ucap Kakek kebun dengan raut polos. "...Magical Beast cuma makan Batu Krystal"

 **Jlleeeedgar !**

"Batu Crystal ?! Maksudmu Mon Krystal?...Hewan itu makan Uang...Yang lebih besar malah lebih butuh banyak, kira-kira 1.000 Krystal sehari"

"Itulah kenapa Magical Beast dijual murah...Karena Hewan itu tidak bisa dijual...Dengan uang sebanyak itu lebih baik kalau latihan sihir"

"Apa gak ada Magical Beast yang cuman makan sinar matahari?!" Ucap Naruto lirih sambil jongkok dipojokan dengan air mata mengalir.

"...Ada" Ujar Kakek kebun Serius. Naruto dengan wajah bengong menatap Kakek kebun serius. "...Sebuah Mahkluk hidup yang tertulis dalam Legenda, di Legenda bilang makhluk itu cuman butuh Sinar Matahari dan Air...Namanya adalah...

... **Demon Spirit"**

"..."

"Lahir dari tanaman...Datang dengan bau dari Tanaman dan sedikit bau angin...Seperti Angin dan Air yang mengalir...Sangat kuat saat bertarung dan memiliki penampilan yang menarik...Itulah mahkluk yang dikenal sebagai...

... **Demon Spirit"**

"..." Naruto diam dengan mata Biru Shaphire yang bersinar.

"...Tapi itu hanyalah Legenda yang sudah ada sejak zaman dahulu kala...Sekarang tidak ada yang pernah lihat Demon Spirit yang asli...Dan kita juga tidak tahu kalau mereka ada atau tidak."

"Mereka Ada..." Sahut Naruto Tegas dengan wajah Serius.

"...Apa kau bilang ?" tanya Kakek kebun dengan Raut bingung.

"Demon Spirit!...Mereka memang ada!" Ucap Naruto Serius.

"Kau...Kau percaya begitu saja ?"

"Aku tidak mengerti Sih?!...Cuman perasaanku saja..." '...Aku selalu merasa...Seperti pernah melihat mereka... "...Pokoknya aku yakin ada."

"...Setiap kali aku melihatmu...Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri...Baiklah, akan kuberitahukan kau sesuatu yang bagus!" Ujar Kakek Kebun.

"Apa itu?"

"Ikuti aku!" Ucap Kakek berjalan menuju ke Kamarnya dan memasukinya diikuti Naruto. Kakek itu mengangkat lantai kayu dibawah seperti semacam Pintu Rahasia ke bawah tanah.

"Ruang Bawah tanah?!"

"Hati-Hati, Aku turun duluan"

"OK" Naruto juga ikut turun dan melihat ruang bawah tanahnya berbentuk Silinder dan dipenuhi barang berharga. Naruto mengawasi Kakek yang seperti mencari sesuatu ditumpukan barang-barang.

"Oh akhirnya ketemu juga!" Ucap Kakek sambil membawa Sebuah Kotak Kayu coklat.

"Apa ya Isinya?" Gumam Naruto tak percaya kalau Didalam Kotak itu ada hal yang bagus. Seakan mengetahui isi pikiran Naruto, Kakek itu menyeringai.

"Ini adalah..." Kakek itu membuka Kotak itu dengan Dramatis a.k.a perlahan sehingga membuat Naruto Sweatdrop. "... **Benih dari Demon Spirit**."

"Ap-...APA KAU BILANG ?!" Teriak Naruto terkejut.

"...Demon Spirit dari Legenda, memiliki kekuatan tempur yang hebat...Jika seseorang memiliki Demon Spirit, orang itu tidak akan lemah sama sekali...Dia pasti akan jadi Orang yang terhebat sedunia...Dan Alasan kenapa Demon Spirit itu ditakuti...Itu Karena...

... **Mereka akan memberikan semua Hal yang Master mereka inginkan** "

"Memberikan apapun yang mereka inginkan..." Ucap Naruto mengulangi yang diucapkan Kakek. Pikirannya melayang pada Gadis telanjang disertai Seringai Mesum. "...Khukhukhu"

"..." Kakek kebun hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto dengan pandangan Jijik. "...Cough Cough Pokoknya, ini hanya yang dibilang oleh Legenda...Benih ini adalah sesuatu yang kutemukan secara tidak sengaja dan aku sudah mencoba menanamnya tapi gagal." Ucap Kakek itu sambil berbalik badan berniat Kembali keatas.

"Benar...Disini ada tulisan Segel 'Fuin'..." Ucap Naruto membaca sebuah huruf China dibibit itu.

"Segel?"

"Ah? Bukankah ini tertulis Segel 'Fuin' kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan Wajah bingung.

"Apaa?...Kau bisa baca itu ?" Tanya Kakek dengan raut bloon.

"..."

"..."

"SIALAN! AKU LUPA KALAU DISINI TIDAK ADA BAHASA CHINA...Tapi di Benih ini tertulis Segel dengan Bahasa China...Kelihatannya aku tidak salah...Cheatnya memang bekerja.!..Hahahaha...Paman..."

"Apa?"

"Benih Demon Spirit ini...Pasti aku bisa menanamnya" Ujar Naruto percaya diri.

"Oh Semoga berhasil."

.

.

.

 **7 Hour Later**

.

'TIDAK BISA TUMBUH SAMA SEKALI'

Naruto merangkak ke Benih yang masih diatas tanah dengan lesuh.

"Memasukan Air bersih kedalam benih ini...Menggunakan Darahku sendiri...Sujud 100 Kali dan bilang 'Mbak/Mas Terkuat'...Menyanyikan Lagu Nina Bobo...Memeluknya sambil tidur...Pake pupuk terbaik...Memperlakukan Benih ini seperti seseorang yang kucintai dan memberikan apapun yang kupunya...SIALAN! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA LAGI!"

Naruto mengambil Benih itu kedalam Saku Bajunya dan berjalan keluar Rumah sambil memandangi Bulan Purnama yang bersinar.

"Bulan ini sama seperti Dunia asalku...Mungkin ayahku juga bisa melihat bulan yang sama" Gumam Naruto lirih.

 **Kaa-Chaa !**

"Eh?!..." Naruto membeku kemudian memutar tubuhnya ke Pintu rumah. "...Wow malam yang indah...Tidur-Tidur"

 **Cekkleek !**

Naruto membukanya tapi tiba-tiba muncul Kepala Kakek dengan wajah datar menyeramkan ditambah Cahaya senter dari bawah dagu.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teriak Naruto Histeris.

"Dasar bocah sialan, ada Suara dari kebun buah dan kau tidak mau mengeceknya...akan kubunuh kau jika Kebunnya dirusak sama Hewan"

"AKU MENGERTI" Ujar Naruto Keras berlari ke arah Kebun Buah.

"Sialan...Gak masalah kalau cuman Hewan...Yang aku takutkan itu..."

"Ah~"

'Situasi yang seperti ini!' Batin Naruto melihat 3 Orang yang sama seperti Tadi pagi. '...Sialan nih Orang apa gak punya uang buat nyewa Hotel ?'

'Dia melakukannya seperti kelinci dan memiliki wajah seperti angsa...Sebuah pertunjukan yang menarik' Batin Naruto sembunyi dibalik semak-semak melihat gaya Cowgirl yang menaiki 2 Kuda. '...Tapi Sayang sekali, Aku adalah seorang yang tidak punya sifat seorang yang seperti Hewan...Pertunjukan ini sering kulihat di Layar Laptop'

"Ah~"

'Ah, Tanaman Obat disamping mereka itu berharga...Jangan merusaknya' Batin Naruto. Tapi Wanita itu malah menindihinya. 'SIALAN CEWEK INI'

Naruto membeku sejenak saat melihat perubahan pada wanita itu. Sebuah Tanduk Ungu dan Cakar Ungu muncul pada Wanita itu.

 **Jreeeesh !**

Wanita itu menggigit Pemuda A dengan Taringnya sehingga Keluar darah yang sangat banyak.

"ADA YANG SALAH! KAU BUKANLAH SASHA-SAMA...KAU ITU MONSTER...CAKRA ARMOR" Teriak Pemuda A diselimuti Cakra Coklat sehingga Wanita itu melompat mundur.

"Hehehe jadilah makananku" Ucap Sasha dengan Seringai mengerikan.

"Monster...BERANI SEKALI KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SASHA-SAMA...KAU BERANI SEKALI MASUK KE KONOHA, KELIHATANNYA KAU INGIN CEPAT MATI." Teriak Pemuda B.

"Manusia bodoh berisik sekali" Komen Sasha dalam wujud aslinya yaitu Seorang Succubus. "...Karena aku berani menunjukan diriku maka...Kalian tidak akan bisa lari lagi."

Sasha melayang terbang membelakangi Bulan dan menghadap pada 2 Orang itu. "Hmm?"

Sasha mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke semak dibelakang 2 Pemuda itu. Rambut Ungunya memanjang menjadi Rambut Duri Es dan menyerang semak itu hingga Naruto terpaksa keluar.

"Kelihatannya ada yang lolos dari pandanganku, tapi tidak masalah...aku akan memakanmu juga" Ujar Sasha.

"Kau" Ucap 2 Pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Hai" Naruto menyapa keduanya dengan tampang polos.

"SIALAN KAU LAGI" Bentak Pemuda A.

"TUNGGU SAJA DISITU KAMI AKAN MENGURUSMU SETELAH INI" Teriak Pemuda B.

"Ok Ok" Jawab Naruto Pasrah. Naruto menatap serius pada Pertarungan didepannya.

Pemuda A mengumpulkan Cakra ditang kanannya seperti yang dilakukan Pemuda B tadi Pagi. "...Dasar Succubus sialan, beraninya kau... **Earth Fist** "

Belasan Tinju Tanah mengarah ke Sucubus seperti Rudal. Tapi dengan santai Sucubus itu menepis Tinju-Tinju batu itu dengan Rambut Es kerasnya.

"A-Apa ?!" Pekik Kedua pemuda itu terkejut. Sasha menyeringai kejam.

 **Wuuush !**

Rambutnya kembali memanjang dan mengarah pada Kedua Orang itu lalu membelit mereka dengan erat dalam Satu Kurungan hingga berbentuk Bola.

"Uuuwaah! AAAAARRRRGHHH" Teriakan Kedua orang itu terdengar menderita. Sasha malah sangat menikmatinya.

"Ah~ ini enak sekali...Masih kurang...Aku mau lagi...Aku mau makan lagi" Gumam Sasha. Seketika matanya bak Predator mengarah ke tempat Naruto tadi "...Eh?"

Naruto menghilang entah dimana. Matanya mengarah pada Semak-semak yang perlahan bergerak menjauh.

"Ahahaha, Makanan kecilku...Area ini sudah aku kontrol...Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi" Ujar Sasha.

Naruto yang merangkak perlahan membeku ditempat disertai keringat dingin terus menetes dari Dahinya. 'Tidak mungkin, Apa mungkin aku akan mati ditempat seperti ini'

Matanya terbelakak saat tepat didepannya muncul beberapa helai rambut ungu muncul.

' **AKu akan**...'

Rambut-Rambut itu mengelilinginya seperti yang terjadi pada 2 Orang tadi. Didalam kurungan itu Naruto bisa melihat Puluhan Rambut membentuk Bor kecil yang tajam.

'... **Mati** '

 **Jleeeeb !**

Sebuah Bor Rambut menusuk punggungnya hingga tembus kedada.

 **Jleeeeb !**

1 Bor lagi menembus perutnya dan tembus kebelakang.

' **Apa-apaan ini**...'

Naruto perlahan Goyah dan mulai terjatuh kedepan.

'... **AKu tidak terima, Bagaimana bisa aku mati seperti ini**...'

 **Bruuukh !**

Tubuhnya terjatuh ke Tanah berumput.

'...Masih ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan'

Mata Biru Shaphire secerah Langit biru itu mulai kosong.

Sasha melayang mendekati Naruto dengan wajah terkesima. "Cantik Sekali...Manusia ini dikelilingivoleh Darah merah...Cantik Sekali...Ini membuatku jadi lebih lapar."

Sasha perlahan memegang kepala naruto diikuti 2 Tangan Cakar Rambut buatannya.

"Aku akan memakanmu satu demi satu" Ucap Sasha bak Psikopat. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Darah di dada kiri Naruto membentuk sebuah Bunga Merah yang indah. "...Bunga ?"

 _ **Aku datang dari Neraka...**_

Darah yang menggenangi Naruto berubah menjadi Bunga merah yang mekar.

 ** _...Aku datang dari darah dan Daging_**

Bunga dari Dada Kiri Naruto membesar hingga seukuran Manusia.

 _ **...Aku...**_

Kaki Putih keluar dari bawah bunga itu.

 ** _...Datang untuk mengambil Nyawamu._**

Bunga Besar itu menyebar memperlihatkan Seorang Gadis berambut merah memakai Dress seperti Bunga merah terbalik. Gadis itu memiliki Rambut merah darah dan Mata Lavender cerah serta memiliki Tanduk merah keatas dan 2 Pasang Sayap peri.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto yang terbaring dengan pandangan susah diartikan. Sebuah Batang pohon seperti Rotan besar melilit Naruto dan mendekati Gadis itu. "Dia Mati"

[Bagaimana Bisa...]

[...Tidak Mungkin...]

[...Pasti Tidak Mungkin]

"Hei-Hei...Darimana kau datang, Tidak sopan tahu mencuri mangsa orang lain"

"..." Kepala Gadis itu bergerak sedikit. "...Kau bilang...Mangsamu"

Saat itulah Mata Lavender cerah sang Gadis bersinar berbahaya pada Sasha.

"Apa ?, kau mau bertarung...Aku tidak masalah, aku baru makan 2 manusia...Aku sekarang sangat bersemangat" Ucap Sasha. "...Meskipun aku tidak mengerti kau Monster jenis apa, tapi kau kelihatannya enak sekali"

Sasha mendekati Gadis itu dan menepuk kuku panjangnya pada Pipi putih Gadis itu. "Dan juga dari pada Si Bau dan Kerasnya punya lelaki, aku lebih suka yang cewek"

Sedangkan Gadis Merah itu masih keliatan tenang. "Sebeluk kau kumakan..." Jeda Sasha. 4 Tangan bercakar raksasa dari Rambut menyerang gadis itu dari berbagai arah. "...Aku akan membuatmu Nikmat"

Sasha menjilati Pipi Si Gadis untuk menunggu Reaksinya.

"..."

'Tidak ada Reaksi' Batin Sasha terkejut.

"...Aku sudah memutuskannya..." Ucap Gadis itu bertopang dagu seperti berpikir. "...Aku harus menghidupkannya lagi"

 **WUuuush !**

"Eh !" Mata sasha melebar saat Gadis didepannya menghilang dengan cepat. Sasha membalikan badannya dan melihat Gadis itu sedang melilit Naruto dengan Kayu kayu. "...Tsk, Dasar Sialan...Kecuali Mahkluk Hidup dari Legenda tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa menghidupkan orang lagi"

"...Kesehatan Jiwanya terjaga" Gumam Gadis itu memeriksa tubuh Naruto. "...Dan untuk Energi kehidupannya.

'Pada Saat Segelnya rusak...Semua Energinya terserap kedalam diriku...Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu memberinya energi kehidupan dengan lebih...Banyak energi kehidupan...' "...Aku gunakan dirimu... **Sebagai Tumbalnya"**

Sasha terbang mundur menjauh saat Gadis Merah itu terbang cepat kearahnya dengan Pedang bergagang Merah.

"Lucu Sekali!" Ejek sasha memanjangkan Rambutnya dan menyerang Gadis itu. Mata Sasha terbelalak melihat Gadis itu melayang cepat kearahnya dengan Pedang yang terus memotong-motong Rambutnya hingga sampai tepat didepannya.

 **Jleeeebs !**

Sasha bahkan tak sempat berkedip ketika Gadis merah itu sudah didepannya dan menusuk pedangnya keperutnya.

"Tidak Mungkin" Gumam Sasha tak percaya. Sasha terjatuh tepat disamping Naruto.

 **Jleeeb !**

Gadis itu menancapkan pedangnya ke Tanah dan menghubungkan Sasha dengan Naruto lewat Batang Pohon.

"Sucubus, Aku akan menghisap semua Energi kehidupanmu dan memberikannya pada manusia ini...Ayo kita mulai"

.

.

.

 _ **Panas...**_

 ** _...Tubuhku Panas..._**

 ** _...Seperti bergabung dengan Sesuatu..._**

 ** _...Yang berasal dari..._**

 ** _...Neraka._**

.

.

.

 **Konoha Academy**

.

Seorang Wanita berambut Pirang panjang dengan Oppai Jumbo -Ehem- sedang menatap pada Buku yang dibawanya.

"Hmm ?...Kau merasakannya juga" Ucap Wanita itu pada bukunya. "..Malam ini pasti akan sibukkan"

.

.

.

"Ugggh" Naruto perlahan bangun dan kemudian duduk bersila. "...Tubuhku sakit semua, Aneh ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Oh Ya, Tadi ada Wanita yang mau memakanku...Aku terus mati...Situasi ini Aneh, aku kan sudah mati...Aku tidak bermimpikan? Setelah hidup kembali...Eh?! Cewet tadi berasal dari Bijikan...Dari biji?"

"Hey..." Naruto perlahan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Gadis merah tadi kini tengah melayang di atasnya. "...Apa kau yang membangunkanku ?"

"A-Aku cuman menanam Biji, lebih tepatnya Aku menaruh Biji itu dikantongku...Oh benar ini bukan mimpi" Ujar Naruto berpikir keras. "...Itu benar...Kau yang menolongku...Kau adalah...

... **Demon Spirit** "

'Demon Spirit memang hebat! Tidak hanya mereka kuat! Tapi juga dapat menyembuhkan luka...Dan Juga cantik..' Pikir Naruto kagum pada Gadis didepannya. '...Aku yang jadi Masternya kan?...Itu berarti'

 **Crooots !**

'Coeg, berarti Hidupku akan sangat nikmat sekali...Aku sudah bisa melihat masa depan yang indah!' Batin Naruti dengan seringai aneh.

"..." Gadis yang dinamakan Demon Spirit itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. "...Sudah Cukup...Kau tidak mengenaliku..."

"Huh? apa yang kau katakan ?" Tanya naruto tak mengerti. "...Kita Kan belum pernah bertemu"

Mata Gadis itu terbelalak cepat tanda dia sangat terkejut. "BELUM...PERNAH BERTEMU?...HAHAHAHAHAHA KAU BENAR-BENAR BILANG ITU?!"

"Aku tahu kalau kau yang menolongku...Tidak papa kok kalo kita memang belum pernah bertemu...Um Makasih ya Hahahahaa" Ujar naruto tersenyum Canggung.

"Aku menyelamatkumu agar aku bis...

 **...membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri"**


	2. Chapter 1: Begin

"Ugggh" Naruto perlahan bangun dan kemudian duduk bersila."...Tubuhku sakit semua, Aneh ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Oh Ya, Tadi ada Wanita yang mau memakanku...Aku terus mati...Situasi ini Aneh, aku kan sudah mati...Aku tidak bermimpikan? Setelah hidup kembali...Eh?! Cewek tadi berasal dari Bijikan...Dari biji?"

"Hey..." Naruto perlahan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Gadis merah tadi kini tengah melayang di atasnya. "...Apa kau yang membangunkanku ?"

"A-Aku cuman menanam Biji, lebih tepatnya Aku menaruh Biji itu dikantongku...Oh benar ini bukan mimpi" Ujar Naruto berpikir keras. "...Itu benar...Kau yang menolongku...Kau adalah...

... **Demon Spirit** "

'Demon Spirit memang hebat! Tidak hanya mereka kuat! Tapi juga dapat menyembuhkan luka...Dan Juga cantik..' Pikir Naruto kagum pada Gadis didepannya. '...Aku yang jadi Masternya kan?...Itu berarti'

 **Croooots !**

'Coeg, berarti Hidupku akan sangat nikmat sekali...Aku sudah bisa melihat masa depan yang indah!' Batin Naruti dengan seringai aneh.

"..." Gadis yang dinamakan Demon Spirit itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. "...Sudah Cukup...Kau tidak mengenaliku..."

"Huh? apa yang kau katakan ?" Tanya naruto tak mengerti. "...Kita Kan belum pernah bertemu"

Mata Gadis itu terbelalak cepat tanda dia sangat terkejut.

"BELUM...PERNAH BERTEMU?...HAHAHAHAHAHA KAU BENAR-BENAR BILANG ITU?!"

"Aku tahu kalau kau yang menolongku...Tidak papa kok kalo kita memang belum pernah bertemu...Um Makasih ya Hahahahaa" Ujar naruto tersenyum Canggung.

"Aku menyelamatkumu agar aku bisa...

... **membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri** "

* * *

 **Demon Spirit Master : Re-born**

 **.**

 **By RenDevi (NightHunter12)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan Semua Chara dari Seluruh Anime bukanlah milikku**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Harem**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo, M COntent and the Another warn**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the Story**

 **.**

* * *

"...Uuhuh ?!"

Sungguh, Naruto tidak tahu harus ber-ekspresi apa saat ini. Pertama, dirinya ketakutan saat dibunuh oleh Sucubus, Kedua, dirinya senang karena di hidupkan lagi oleh Demon Spirit, Yang ketiga, Demon Spirit yang baru saja menyẹlamatkannya sekarang ingin membunuhnya. Apa memang Authornya hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja dari awal.

"AKU DISEGEL OLEHMU RIBUAN TAHUN YANG LALU HANYA UNTUK HARI INI, JADI AKU BISA MEMBUNUHMU SENDIRI..." Teriak Gadis Demon Spirit itu keras dan penuh dendam. Gadis itu terbang cepat ke Naruto dengan Pedang yang siap untuk meng-eksekusi. "...AKU AKAN MEMOTONGMU SAMPAI MATI PELAN-PELAN DAN SEDIKIT DEMI SEDIKIT...RASAKAN KEMARAHANKU."

'JANCUK APA-APAAN INI! SEHARUSNYA BUKAN INI YANG TERJADI!' Teriak Naruto panik dalam hati.

"MATI KAU!" Gadis itu menyabetkan pedangnya kearah Naruto. Secara reflek Naruto menahan sayatan itu dengan menggunakan lengannya sendiri.

 **Craaaash !**

Naruto terduduk di tanah dengan tangan penuh darah tapi anehnya Naruto tidak merasakan kesakitan atau apapun. 'Aneh, kenapa tidak sakit...Disini terlihat lukanya tap-'

"Ugh!"

Naruto membelalakan matanya saat melihat Gadis didepannya sedạng merintih kesakitan dan memegangi tangannya yang juga berlumuran darah seperti Naruto.

"Sialan" Desis Gadis itu penuh amarah. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang dilonggarkan hingga menjatuhkan pedang itu. Tangan kanan Gadis itu mengepal dengan Cakra Merah pekat besar. "...Bajingan!"

Naruto menutup matanya saat Gadis itu memukulnya.

 **Buuuugh !**

 **Braaaaakh !**

"Ugh !" Rintih Naruto saat punggungnya menabrak Pohon. Mata Biru Shaphirenya menatap Gadis didepannya yang sedang dikelilingi Listrik biru.

 **Dzzzzzt !**

"Aaaarrrrgh !" Listrik-Listrik itu menyetrum Sang Demon Spirit. Mata Lavender si Gadis menatap Naruto dengan pandangan benci. "...Kubunuh kau, aku pasti akan membunuhmu!"

"..." Naruto hanya diam dengan pandangan bingung ke gadis itu. Naruto berdiri dan perlahan mendekati gadis itu hingga jaraknya 3 Meter. Suatu pikiran muncul dikepalanya. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu menampar pipinya sendiri.

 **Plaaaak !**

"Ugh !" Gadis itu memegangi pipinya saat merasakan seperti ditampar. Naruto dengan iseng mencoba memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Uuwaah !" Desah Gadis itu dengan ekspresi imut. Naruto hampir saja mimisan kalau saja Gadis itu tidak menatapnya dengan Glare membunuh. "...Bajingan, kau grepe-grepe tubuhku...MATI KAU!"

"A-aku minta maaf!, aku tidak pernah berpikir bila akan jadi seperti ini. Aku tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja." Ucap Naruto sebelum Gadis itu menyerangnya lagi.

"Dasar Hentai." Desis Gadis itu.

"Oh Wow, Memang benar yang seperti Legenda katakan!"

Naruto dan Gadis merah itu sontak menoleh ke samping mereka. Seorang Wanita berambut pirang berdada Jumbo yang berbicara.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kasarnya diriku...aku adalah Kepala sekolah Academy Konoha...Namaku **Tsunade Senju** " Ujar Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Kepala Sekolah?" Gumam Naruto.

"Demon Spirit-Chan yang disana! Lebih baik kau menenangkan diri dulu, Jika kau terus-terusan marah. Kau pasti akan terluka." Ucap Tsunade.

"Demon...Spirit?...Jadi itu namaku sekarang?...Demon Spirit..." Gumam Gadis itu. Dengan cepat matanya melirik Naruto dengan pandangan membunuh disertai Aura Cakra Merah disekujur tubuhnya melambai-lambai. "...INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"

"EH?! EH?! EH?!" Teriak Naruto saat Gadis itu menyabetkan pedangnya kembali.

 **Dzzzzzzzt !**

"UGH !"

Gadis itu sekali lagi tersetrum oleh kumpulan listrik. "S-Sialan"

"Bah, akukan sudah bilang untuk tenang dulu...Eh!..." Ucap Tsunade melirik kebelakang. Wanita itu kemudian mengambil sebuah buku emas dengan Sampul Demon Spirit lalu diberikannya ke Naruto. "...Sepertinya para penjaga mulai berdatangan...anak muda, cepat simpan Demon Spiritmu, aku akan membawa kalian semua keluar dari sini"

"Me-Menyimpan?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ini adalah **Sollomon Treasure** yang sudah sejak dulu diturunkan di Sekolah ini, Taruh tanganmu diatas Buku itu" Suruh Tsunade. Naruto perlahan mengambil buku itu dan memegangnya.

 **Wuuuuush !**

'A-Ada Suatu energi yang masuk ke kepalaku' Batin Naruto. Energi Emas masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Matanya berubah menjadi Emas dan menatap ke arah Gadis merah yang saat ini menatapnya terkejut.

"BERANINYA KAU! JIKA KAU MELAKUKANNYA AKU AKAN-"

 **Cliiiing !**

Gadis itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sebuah Barrier Cakra emas sedang menyelimutinya. Cakra itu berasal dari Naruto yang sedang mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Gadis itu.

"Dengan Kuasa dari Mastermu, Aku memerintahkanmu Demon Spirit **Sara**...Kembalilah kedalam Sollomon Treasure" Ujar Naruto.

"UUUWAAAAH!...TUNGGU SAJA! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU...KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KULEPASKAN! TIDAK AKAN" Teriak Saara yang perlahan melebur menjadi Cakra merah yang masuk kedalam buku Naruto.

 **.**

 **Demon Spirit : Sara**

 **Collection Complete**

 **Process : 1%**

 **Silahkan cari lebih banyak Demon Spirit Master**

 **.**

Naruto menatap tak percaya kearah Lembar buku pertama yaitu Gambar Demon Spirit Saara yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan menyatu seperti berdoa.

"A-Apa...Apa-Apaan ini ?"

.

.

.

'Kenapa aku bisa tahu nama Demon Spirit itu...Dan Demon Spirit tadi aku masukan dalam buku?'

Naruto sekarang tengah duduk di Sofa diruang tamu Kepala sekolah.

"Mau Teh?" Tawar Tsunade sambil memberikan secangkir Teh. Ditangannya ada Botol besar dengan merek yang dikenal Naruto.

"A-Arigatou..." Ucap Naruto menerima Teh itu. Naruto Sweatdrop sendiri, Kepala Sekolah ini menawarkan Teh tapi minum Sake.

"Aku tahu kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan!" Ujar Tsunade duduk di Sofa depan Naruto. "...Sebenarnya jumlah pertanyaan yang kupunya tidak lebih dari punyamu."

"..." Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Legenda tentang Demon Spirit telah diceritakan sejak dahulu kala dibenua ini...Khususnya zaman disebut 'Demon Spirit Re-Birth'...Entah kemana Cerita mengenai Demon Spirit yang menghilang tiba-tiba dahulu kala." Jelas Tsunade meminum Sakenya dengan Santai. "...Buku yang kau pegang itu adalah buku Kramat yang telah diturunkan sejak dahulu, mereka bilang didalamnya ada cara mengontrol Demon Spirit...Dan Kau..."

"..." Naruto masih diam dengan tubuh menegang.

"...Senyumlah..." Ucap Tsunade mendekati Naruto dan memegang Buku yang masih dipegang Naruto itu. "...Kau mau ini?...Tidak akan kuberi."

"Eh?!" Respon Naruto Sweatdrop melihat dengan santainya Kepala Sekolah didepannya mengambil buku yang digenggamnya. "...T-Tunggu Kepala Sekolah...Karena Anda tidak bisa menggunakan buku ini, Lebih Baik anda memberikannya padaku"

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan buku ini Bocah ?!" Ejek Tsunade.

"Bohong Jika anda bisa, anda pasti akan mengumpulan Demon Spirit sebelumnya."

"Kau pintar Sekali..." Puji Tsunade dengan raut mengejek alias tidak Ikhlas. "...Tapi buku ini milik Konoha, meskipun aku menggunakan ini untuk tutup Mie Instan atau Lemek, aku tak ada alasan untuk memberikannya padamu. Tiga kata...Kenapa...Harus...Kuberikan?"

Tsunade mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang menurunkan badannya. Wajahnya memerah karena dari situ bisa melihat belahan dada Si Kepala Sekolah Konoha. "...S-Syarat apa yang anda punya ?"

"Aku ingin kau...Masuk ke Sekolah Konoha!" Ucap Tsunade.

"Huh?"

"Dengan ini satu-satunya Orang yang bisa menggunakan Demon Spirit akan jadi muridku...Tidak burukkan ?"

"P-Pintar Sekali!" Komen Naruto. Dirinya tersenyum Miris, Seminggu yang lalu dirinya ikut Tes masuk Academy Konoha akhirnya Tidak Lolos dengan memalukan. Sekarang dirinya diundang masuk sendiri oleh Kepala Sekolahnya. Ironi, Ironi.

"Dan ada lagi...Aku ingin kau menemukan para Sucubus yang menyamar diantara para murid."

"Sucubus ?...Eh! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGALAHKAN MEREKA, TIDAK MAU."

"Apa kau mau mempermainkanku?"

"APA KAU MAU MEMPERMAINKANKU?! SI CEWEK DEMON SPIRIT ITU KELUAR DAN MAU MEMBUNUHKU..." Protes Naruto dengan Wajah ketakutan. "...AKU MENOLAK! AKU TIDAK MAU BERURUSAN DENGAN MAKHLUK YANG DISEBUT SUCUBUS ITU!"

"Apa kau mau Hadiah? Disini ada 3 Benih Demon Spirit yang juga diturunkan turun temurun bersama Sollomon Treasure" Ucap Tsunade dengan kemerlap Bintang Merah muda disekitarnya.

"AKU TERIMA!"

...

 ** _Dengan itu Naruto resmi masuk ke dalam Academy Konoha..._**

 ** _...Dan Cerita panjang tentang sang Master Demon Spirit..._**

 ** _...Telah Dimulai._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

Maaf jika saya tidak balas Review karena sebenarnya pas saya cek Kolom Review yang muncul cuma 3 doang padahal tulisannya ada 6 Review


End file.
